lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie and Fitz
Sophitz is the relationship between Sophie Elizabeth Foster and Fitzroy Avery Vacker. Beginning from the second they met, Sophie had a crush on him. These feelings cause her to blush and her heart to flutter when she is around him. The two also hold hands often, usually for Cognate training or moral support. Throughout the series, Sophie and Fitz have a bond that becomes stronger and stronger, helping them grow as both cognates and great friends. For their cognate training, they have to reveal all of their secrets, which makes their relationship even more intimate. One of the reasons Sophie and Fitz fit so well together is because they both know pain, so they comfort each other in troubling times. They trust each other more than anyone, and understand their minds completely. They are always there for moral support, often crying or laughing together. Sophie and Fitz find each other attractive, and Fitz has called Sophie pretty or complimented her several times. They share many romantic moments (listed below) and their feelings have obviously grown more special over the past few books. Not only are they there to cry on each other's shoulders, but they also bring joy to the other's life. In Lodestar, Sophie gives Fitz his favorite dessert for a midterms gift, and he "smiled his first real smile in weeks." Not only are they great as a couple, but they are true, kindred friends all the same. In Lodestar and Neverseen, it was revealed that Fitz has feelings for Sophie, although in the first book, he originally said that he saw Sophie like a little sister. Fitz was the first elf Sophie ever met, and they supported each other through nearly all of the books published. Fitz is also very protective of her, and is constantly concerned about her safety. At the end of Lodestar, Fitz was about to kiss her, but Keefe interrupted. Fitzroy means "(Fitz) son of the king and (Roy) seeker of wisdom" and Sophie means "wisdom," "wise," and "pretty." There is a good chance that it means that, in a way, Fitz is seeking Sophie. As Shannon Messenger is notorious for naming characters for specific reasons, it is rumored that Ms. Messenger meant that to be, but it is unknown at the moment. Other Names * Sophitz (Soph'ie/F'itz) most commonly used name. ' * Sofitz ('So'phie/'Fitz) * Fitzphie (Fitz/So'phie') Moments Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 1 # Sophie's heart flutters involuntarily when she first meets Fitz. "He was probably fifteen and by far the cutest boy she'd ever seen." p. 7 # Fitz saves Sophie when the telephone pole was about to fall on her. p. 13 # Fitz runs his hands through his "rock-star hair" and Sophie thinks to herself that he is good-looking. p. 18 #Fitz told her to hold his hand while they light leaped and Sophie's heart fluttered. p. 19 #Sophie blushed when Fitz asked her if she missed him. p. 44 #Fitz said her eyes were pretty, and Sophie blushed. p. 50 #Sophie tried to avoid thinking about how good Fitz looked in his dark jacket. p. 51 #Fitz assures Sophie that she won't have to worry about the probe. p. 67 #Sophie slips on the rocks outside of Atlantis, and Fitz catches her as she blushes. p. 71 #Fitz laughs when Sophie jumps away from the eurypterid pulling the carriage. p. 75 #Sophie screams when they are launched out of Atlantis, but stops and blushes when she hears Fitz laughing. p. 87 #Fitz makes sure Sophie has Ella and tries to calm her down before she sees Elwin. p. 116 #Sophie beats Fitz in a splotching match but sends both of them to the Healing Center to see Elwin. p. 220 #Fitz carries Sophie to Elwin after she has her allergic reaction. #Sophie is able to transmit long distances to Fitz to get his help when Sophie and Dex were kidnapped by the Neverseen #Fitz can now transmit to Sophie. He's the only elf, beside Mr. Forkle, to be able to do so. #When Sophie was fading during her light leap Fitz's 'gorgeous' teal eyes are the one thing that keeps her from fading. #Sophie as she was fading during her light leap with Dex held on to the memory of Fitz's beautiful aquamarine (teal) eyes. #When Alden says that Sophie's eyes are very pretty, Fitz agrees and Sophie blushes. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Exile #Sophie blushes when Vika shoves her into Fitz's arms and he catches her. #Fitz transmits to Sophie via telepathy that he thinks that her talents are awesome. #Sophie is willing to suffer through headaches to keep up her secret mental conversations with Fitz. #A memory flashes through Sophie's mind when she thinks of Jolie's death, and the memory of Fitz mourning Sophie's supposed death. #Fitz waves to Sophie as he, Keefe and Biana leave Havenfield. #Sophie is excited and embarrassed (in a good way) when she realizes Fitz will also attend her Telepathy session. #Dex grumbles to Sophie about how she spends so much time with "Wonderboy." #Fitz and Keefe argue about who will have Sophie on their team. #Fitz and Sophie share a transmission-conversation before the teams separate to start playing base quest. #When Sophie finds herself stuck in a tree (from using a brain push), and nearly about to fall, Fitz catches her. #Fitz smiles at Sophie and says that was glad to have caught her, and Sophie's heart erupts into flutters. #Sophie and Fitz reminisce on the day that Fitz first brought her to the Lost Cities. #Fitz is the first to notice that Sophie was hurt during her brain push. #When Keefe quizzes Sophie about aurenflares, and Fitz transmits her the answer telepathically. Keefe grumbles about "Telepaths", and Fitz grins at her, making Sophie's insides turn fluttery. #Fitz, along with Keefe, stare at Sophie as she walks down Everglen's stairway. #Fitz is the first to notice that Sophie isn't comfortable at the aurenflare and cheers her up telepathically, as well as help her cope with her worries regarding her health. #Sophie calls Fitz for help once Alden collapses for a second time in Exile. #Fitz is relieved and worried when Sophie and Alden make it to Everglen safely. #Sophie blushes when Tiergan asks if she minds if Fitz is in her Telepathy session--she definitely doesn't. #When Sophie arrives at Everglen to check on Alden, Fitz is very close next to her, so close their hands almost touch. #Sophie doesn't mind that Fitz yells at her to tell him what she knows since she knows how he feels. #Sophie brings Fitz out of Alden's mind even though he told her not to. #Sophie can't watch as Elwin pours the calming sedative down Fitz's throat. #Sophie believes that Fitz has every right to be mad at her. #Fitz calls Sophie privately and apologizes for his behavior, saying he was being stupid and that he was angry, but not angry at her. Sophie forgives him without hesitation, saying that she never blamed him for being angry because he had thought he had just lost his dad. #Sophie's heart flutters when Fitz looks into her eyes. #When her friends (including Fitz) say that they like weird, Fitz gives Sophie a smile, and her heart, once again, explodes into flutters. #Fitz squeezes Sophie's shoulders, then the book ends. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze #Sophie and Fitz share a telepathy class with Tiergan and become even closer friends than they were previously. #Sophie trusts Fitz enough that he can read her mind. #Sophie chooses Fitz as her guide for the mind break of Fintan #Sophie and Fitz share secrets with each other to gain each other's trust #When Sophie's heart changes pace after sharing secrets with Fitz, she feels like "her heart was settling into the easy comfort of knowing she was with someone who knew her better than anyone else.” #Fitz hugs Sophie on the beach when she is crying. (They are bottling the quintessence to stop Everblaze) #Sophie and Fitz work together (by bottling quintessence) to stop the Everblaze from burning, while Fitz and Sophie stand quite ''close to find the star. #Fitz tries to tell Sophie something, and Keefe interrupts. “Sophie’s stomach wrenched as she sat beside him. “If you want to stop hanging out with me—” (Fitz to Sophie) “I told you, I’m in. In fact, there’s something I have to tell you—” #Fitz holds Sophie closely as they fall off the burning tower of Everblaze. #Fitz receives memories that Sophie doesn't even remember having when she transmits to him #They try to recreate a moment of trust, and Sophie blushes because of how close Fitz is. #Fitz and Sophie go through a number of trust exercises to help build their bond of trust, which include having Sophie fall off a chair into Fitz's arms. #Keefe walks in to find Fitz cradling Sophie. #Fitz is shown how to get into Sophie's mind by Mr. Forkle. He transmits a word Sophie doesn't know to get in. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen #When Keefe mentions having a fashion contest of their temporary human clothes and says he would win, Sophie thinks to herself about how she would have given the prize to Fitz. #Sophie smiles when the girls ogling Fitz gasp when Fitz offers her his hand and she takes it. #Sophie almost tells Fitz that she likes him when they are training to become Cognates. #When Mr. Forkle announces that Sophie and Fitz will be training to become cognates, Fitz gets extremely excited straight away. #Keefe teases Sophie about Fitz making her extremely nervous. #When Sophie is trying to read Fitz's emotions (with her eyes closed) Keefe does something that makes Fitz feel jealous. #Sophie yells for everybody to stop and rushes over to Fitz when he is stabbed by an Arthropleura. #Fitz mumbles "miss you" while Sophie is exiting his room after he is stung by the arthropleu. # Fitz notes that when he was looking for Sophie in book 1, he thought she looked very much like an elf. As elves are naturally more attractive than humans, it is most likely that Fitz was indicating that Sophie was pretty. # During Cognate training, Sophie's face pops into Fitz's head two times when talking about telepathy lessons. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar #When Sophie gives Fitz his midterms gift, he was very eager and happy, "smiling his first real smile in days." (Lodestar, page 9) #Fitz tells Sophie that it'll be better if she opens her gift in front of just the two of them. "Something about the way he said it made her heart switch to flutter mode..." (Page 9) #Fitz gives Sophie a set of cognate rings. They both have matching rings on their thumbs with each other's initials (FAV and SEF) to help with their Cognate training. #When Fitz is worried that Sophie doesn't like the rings, she assures him that they're her "FAV," (referring to Fitz's initials on them) which makes Fitz laugh. She also admits to herself that she actually likes the rings a little too much. #Sophie gives Fitz ripplepuffs--his favorite. #After the incident with Keefe and Magnate Leto's office, Fitz checks Sophie for cuts and scratches the second he sees her, making sure that Keefe didn't hurt her. #When Sophie wears her hair up, Fitz says her hair looks good, and that it really draws attention to her eyes. #Later on, Fitz playfully tugs her ponytail. When Sophie tries to block Fitz, their cognate rings snap their hands together. And to make it even better, Mr. Forkle says, "I take it the hand-holding means you've worked things out?" #Sophie holds hands with Fitz before they leap to Prentice's residence, and Fitz asks if she's ready for this. #When Sophie leaves Prentice's mind, she falls in Fitz's arms and he holds her close. - “Sophie had just enough strength left to wrap her mind around the gleaming shards and transmit a call for Fitz’s help. He sent a tidal wave of heat, launching everything up, up, up—through softness and sludginess and pain and relief until she was back in her body, shivering in a pair of warm arms that held her close and careful and wouldn’t let her fall. “Shhhh,” Fitz whispered. “You’re back. You’re safe.” #Fitz sounds jealous when Sophie reveals that she is going to check in on Keefe every night. #When Mr. Forkle reveals that Sophie has to return to the Neverseen hideout where she was held captive with Dex, Sophie says, "Just... don't freak out if I start bawling, okay?" and Fitz offers to let Sophie cry on his shoulder. #When Sophie, Fitz, Lihn, Tam, Mr. Forkle, Grizel, and Sandor visit the Neverseen's old hideout where Sophie and Dex where held prisoner, Fitz keeps his hand on Sophie's shoulder the whole time. #After Sophie see where she was restrained, Fitz holds her steady and says, "I've got you." #Shortly after that, while still in the hideout, Fitz transmits "You're safe," to Sophie and their rings snap their hands together. #Fitz holds Sophie's hand and helps her out of the hideout when Sophie is too emotionally unstable to walk out by herself. #Fitz offers to carry Sophie when she almost collapses. #Fitz fills out a thick stack of forms for Matchmaking. Biana said that all of his answers had been really cute so far, and Sophie has to summon the willpower not to press for details. #Fitz mentions having to go to the matchmakers after a long and awful conversation with his dad, Alden, about girls. He says that he doesn't want to sign up for a list until about one or two years have passed. The age for which elves can register for a matchmaking list is around 5th year. Sophie is in 3rd year, and she realizes that after two years she can register for matchmaking. This may imply that Fitz is waiting for Sophie to become old enough to register. #Fitz acts jealous when he, Sophie, and Keefe meet for the first time in the book #When Tam says "I know you (Sophie and Keefe) were really close", Fitz muttered "not that close" #When Sophie says that Fitz was "ruining her pouting with his logic" and Fitz replies that it sounds like something Keefe would say, Sophie implies that he (Keefe) must be getting in her head, Fitz replies, (with a hint of heat in his eyes that makes her blush) "not too much, I hope" #When Sophie says that Fitz is a genius after hearing his plan to interrogate Gethen, the hint of heat returns to his eyes and he says that they make a great team. " I think.... you're a genius." (Sophie) Fitz's grin curled wider at that, and his eyes sparked with the same heat, making Sophie's cheeks blush again. "Not a genius," he said, tracing his fingers over his cognate rings. "But we do make a great team don't we?" Sophie nodded. "The best." #While they are sitting under a tree talking about the favor that Sophie owed Fitz, Fitz implies that they should kiss and they ''almost do until Keefe shows up and interrupts. On page 666 in Lodestar it says: "So that still freaks you out, huh? That might be proof that it still needs to happen." His eyes locked onto hers, refusing to let her look away. And when she swallowed, it was so loud, she was sure the entire world heard it. "Or," he said. " We could skip the talking." "And do what?" she asked, hating her voice for cracking. "Any ideas?"(Fitz) He was so close now, she could feel his breath warming her cheeks. Pg. 666-667 #When they almost kiss Fitz wants to have Sophie and not deal with Keefe #They hold hands the majority of the book. #When Fitz says that waking up to the sight of Mr. Snuggles is the best, Sophie almost blurts out that his "glittering teal eyes" are better. #While staying at Everglen, Biana chooses a red dress for Sophie to wear. Sophie sighs and says that Biana is turning her into her little doll. Fitz gives Sophie his most charming smile and adds: " Red is definitely your color." Sophie thinks to herself that if she was a cartoon character, her eyes would have turned into little hearts. #When Sophie transmits to Fitz to tell him that she okay she describes Fitz as handsome : "she closes her eyes picturing Fitz's handsome face as she transmitted". #Whenever Sophie sees Fitz throughout the book she thinks about how good he looks. She also blushes and her heart flutters. #When Fitz interacts with Linh with admiration Sophie grumbles to get moving and says she sounded "grumpier than she meant." #Fitz makes sure Sophie knows she can lean on him #When Sophie manifests as an enhancer, Fitz keeps holding her hand and talking about awesome her new talent is. #When he's praising Sophie's ability (still holding her hand), Biana has to tell him to back off of Sophie and let her have a turn. #When Sophie asks Fitz if she should let Mr. Forkle trigger her Enhancer ability, he says that he doesn't want to put her in more danger. #Before Mr. Forkle triggers the ability, Sophie looks to Fitz for advice. #Fitz says he's willing to search the entire house to find Sophie's human family. Similarities and Differences Similarities: * They are both elves. * They both go to Foxfire. * They are both Telepaths. * They both manifested as telepaths at an impressively young age. * They both trust each other immensely. * They both joined the Black Swan. * They are in the same Telepathy class (during Everblaze.) * Sir Tiergan is both their Telepathy teacher. * They both dislike the Neverseen. * They are both in training to become Cognates. * They both have a stuffed animal (Sophie has Ella and Fitz has Mr. Snuggles.) * Both were once enrolled at Exillium. * Both have famous families (Ruewens (Adoptive) - Sophie, Vackers - Fitz.) * Both Fitz and Sophie care immensely about each other more than most others. * They both get grounded in Lodestar (because of a secret meeting with Keefe.) * They have matching thumb rings. * They both like each other. * They both speak the Enlightened Language. * They both speak English. * They both are good friends with Keefe. Differences: * Fitz has dark brown hair while Sophie's is blonde. * Fitz's eyes are teal while Sophie's are brown with gold specks. * Fitz is a Level Five at Foxfire, while Sophie is a Level Three. * Sophie is has five abilites, while Fitz only has one ability. * Sophie spent her first years in the Forbidden Cities, while Fitz has lived the entirety of his life in the Lost Cities. * Sophie has a photographic memory while Fitz does not. * Fitz is 16 and Sophie is 14. * Fitz has a pathfinder and Sophie doesn't. * Sophie can heal broken minds as a telepath but Fitz cannot. * Fitz has one family while Sophie has three. * Fitz has elvin siblings while Sophie does not. (Unconfirmed!) * Fitz got his nexus off early while Sophie is forced to keep hers on. Quotes * " So that still freaks you out, huh? That might be proof that it still needs to happen." His eyes ( Fitz's ) locked onto hers, refusing to let her look away. And when she swallowed, it was so loud, she was sure the entire world heard it. " Or," he said, " we could skip the talking." And do what?" she asked, hating her voice for cracking. " Any ideas?" He was so close now, she could feel his breath warming her cheeks" Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar (p. 666) * " ... his most charming smile and adds, 'Red is definitely your color.'" - (Fitz to Sophie) Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar * “Sophie’s stomach wrenched as she sat beside him. “If you want to stop hanging out with me—” “I told you, I’m in. In fact, there’s something I have to tell you—” Shannon Messenger, Everblaze * “I don’t mind having you know what I’m thinking, Sophie. I trust you. Her cheeks turned warm. I trust you, too.” Shannon Messenger, Everblaze * "She liked them cognate rings, a little to much actually."Shannon Messenger, Lodestar * "She closes her eyes picturing Fitz's handsome face as she transmitted" Shannon Messenger, Lodestar * "The smile he flashed belonged on a movie screen, and Sophie's heart did a weird fluttery thing." Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities * "He was probably fifteen and by far the cutest boy she had ever seen."Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities * "Time seemed to stop. She stared into his eyes..." Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities * "Could someone ''that ''good looking be crazy?" Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities * "Her heart did that stupid fluttery thing again and her skin tingled everywhere he touched." Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities * "... clinging to the one memory that could shine a tiny spot of light in this thick inky haze. A pair of beautiful eyes. Fitz's eyes." Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Trivia *Fitz was the first person to introduce Sophie to her true identity as an elf. *Fitz is one of the two people whom Sophie trusts enough to let into her mind. *Fitz probably figured out her Sophie's secret due to him trying to kiss her. *Fitz's real name (Fitzroy) can be split into two parts. Fitz and Roy. The meaning of Fitz is, "Son of the king" and the meaning of Roy is, "king/seeker of wisdom." Sophie's name means "wisdom," which could mean that Fitz is seeking Sophie. *Fitz and Sophie are training to be cognates, meaning that they must be incredibly close and have an enormous amount of trust in each other. They also have to have absolutely no secrets kept from each other in order to achieve cognatedom. *Sophie finds Fitz very good looking. *Fitz obviously finds Sophie attractive. He has called her pretty and said she looks god several times. *When Keefe interrupted Fitz and Sophie about to kiss, Fitz was scowling at Keefe. *Fitz's favorite ripplefluffs are mint chocolate. If you think about it, mint is a color close to teal and chocolate is the color of Sophie's eyes. Teal = Fitz + Chocolate = Sophie = Sophitz. Category:Pairings